


Marauders' Internal Affairs

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Fanservice, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders are best friends - that should be obvious... right? Right? A collection of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short stories (or maybe moments) with hints of slash here and there. Forgive me, if you find any mistakes (and feel free to point them to me) since English is not my first language.  
> "HP" series does not belong to me. Enjoy!

Remus sighed but firmly kept his gaze focused on a parchment before him. He tried to get that nasty Transfiguration homework done quickly but was obviously failing due to the disturbing noises coming from Sirius and his new making-out partner.

His friend was sitting right next to him on a sofa, while the girl was currently occupying his lap. Not to mention that the boy's hand kept vanishing under her skirt. And all that in the bloody Gryffindor Common Room!

Remus wished he had gone earlier with James and Peter to stalk the girls, instead of „having fun" with Sirius (as he put it), when one of Sirius's hands touched his arm.

The blonde glared at his friend and then froze as soon as he realized he was being intently watched by those grey eyes. The moaning girl was busy sucking on the dark boy's neck but she must have been doing a lousy job, as he appeared rather unimpressed.

Remus clenched his teeth when he caught himself thinking what kind of marks he could leave on that neck, if given a chance.

_Well, that was inappropriate._

Sirius smirked at the blonde and slowly moved his hand up, till it rested on his friend's firm and slightly muscled shoulder. Remus took a sharp intake of breath.

He stole quick glances at the oblivious girl and the parchment, now heavily decorated with inkspots, just not to look at the boy. It felt so wrong to allow that skilled hand to touch his collarbone and even more, to let it take a hold of his chin.

-Look at me.

Remus wasn't sure whether that statement spoken in a deep husky voice was meant for him or not, but he obeyed anyway.

-Oh, Sirius… - The girl threw her arms around Black's neck and glued her mouth to his own.

He had this smug expression on his face…

The blonde felt something snap inside of his head, as if he managed to free himself from a spell clouding his mind. He quickly rose to his feet and without another glance back at the couch, went up the stairs to the bedroom and forcefully closed the door.

Lupin was furious. He couldn't believe what've just happened in the Common Room. He remembered that self-satisfied smirk on Sirius's face while he was making-out with the enthusiastic girl and suddenly his heart tightened. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Damn you Sirius Black and your idea of fun!_


	2. Fanservice on the School Grounds

-I have an idea.

Sirius opened his eyes to look at Prongs, who was smiling mischievously.

-Yeah?

-You know, since we have an audience…

-…don't we always? – interrupted Black and waved his hand lazily at the giggling group of girls, sitting on the grass nearby.

Peter chuckled.

-Exactly. So I thought about this tiny little thing, you know… to keep our lovely fans entertained. Are you in?

Now James had full attention of all the Marauders. He stood up before them and grinned when he got Sirius's casual nod and Peter's eager one.

-Moony?

All three heads turned to the blond boy, who was reading.

Remus sighed loudly and closed his book begrudgingly.

- _Fine._

James looked delighted. Which made Lupin a bit nervous, to be honest.

-Come here then, mr. Prefect!

_Oh no…_

Remus glanced at Prongs's extended hand and pondered whether he should get involved in that new „wonderful" idea of his, after all. Still, he put his book aside and stood up in front of his friend.

-And now what? – he asked, exasperated.

James smirked and held the blonde's wrist.

One of the girls squealed.

_Oh._

Suddenly it all became clear, as Remus finally guessed what it all was going to be about. And he really didn't like the idea.

-Relax Moony, we're just going to give those lovely ladies a show they deserve – James laughed – Sirius?

Black joined them immediately and positioned himself behind the blonde. Remus froze in place, when Black put his hands on his waist.

-Are you blushing, dear Prefect? – teased James as he grabbed Lupin's other wrist.

-Let me see – Sirius took a hold of blonde's chin and forced his friend to look at him.

-I don't think this is a good idea – Remus tried to fight back the blush that threatened to show and tried not to look into Black's grey eyes.

-Spoilsport – Sirius chuckled.

The fangirls were almost screaming now.

-Oh my god!

James jumped away from the boys at the sound of a familiar voice somewhere near.

-L-Lily, my love! – he stammered and tried to flash her his most charming smile.

-Don't bother Potter, I see now that you have… slightly different tastes – she lifted her eyebrow - …pity.

Lily's companion covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a laugh.

-WHAT?! – James opened his mouth in shock, but the girls were already leaving.

Peter was rolling in the grass, laughing uncontrollably.

-Good one, Prongs – Sirius almost choked and patted his friend's back – But don't worry, Moony and I will always be there for you when you feel lonely.

-Count me out – growled Remus feeling rather embarassed. He picked up his book and went back to school.

-Aww… shame. But there's still the great Me!

...

That was the moment, when James Potter decided to hex Sirius Black.


	3. Great Hall Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Halloween has always been one of the most fun nights for the Marauders. Teachers were turning a blind eye towards minor mischief and out-of-bed-late-at-night activities, and over excited students were running down the corridors, chatting happily.

This year however, the Marauders decided to play it low-key, since not three days ago Lupin had his 'furry little problem' and was still a bit weary.

-Well? What do you think?

Sirius groaned exasperated.

-Fine. You look marvelous. Can we go now? You don't want to make Lily wait, do you?

James has been rummaging through his closet for about an hour now, and the raven haired boy grew more and more impatient.

-Alright then, let's go.

Sirius stood up immediately and led the way down to the Common Room, where the rest of the pack (plus Lily) were waiting for them.

-Good grief, what were you two doing up there? Snogging?

-Jealous, Evans? – Sirius arched his brow suggestively and put his arm around James' shoulders, while he rolled his eyes.

-I wouldn't dream about that – she stuck out her tongue at them

-Let's go you big divas, the feast is about to begin – Lupin checked the time while heading towards the portrait, Peter following him.

-Aww come on Moony, don't be like that. You know I would choose you over James anytime!

-Oh God – laughed Lily

She took James' hand in hers, which seemed to please him immensely and they all left for the Great Hall.

*

-…so I told him to scram and since he was rather rude, I hexed him! – James finished his tale smiling devilishly

Lupin and Lily sighed, when others laughed.

-But seriously, you boys have too much energy for your own good – stated Lily's friend and reached for a pie. – Don't you have anything to do in your chambers?

-Oh believe me, Mia dear, we have many things to do up there – Sirius smirked and put his hand on Lupin's lower back.

-Ah, you mean queer stuff? – she raised her brow and exchanged looks with Lily

James choked on his pumpkin juice.

-Wha…?!

-Precisely – Sirius' hand travelled south and pinched Lupin's butt.

-Sod off Black! – the blond jumped not having expected this.

-What is it Moony? – inquired the raven haired boy with mock hurt – Don't tell me you're ashamed of our relationship! – he took a hold of Lupin's cheek and forced him to look him in the eye.

-And to sum things up, that is what I have to put up with, all the time – sighed Lily with a twinkle in her eye– Not only they are constantly touching each other, but I even have to fight for James' affections with that touchy-feely bloke here! Can you guess what the two of them were doing in their chamber before we came for the feast? – the girls giggled

While the others were speculating on what was going on between the Marauders, Lupin was still captivated by the look in Sirius' eyes.

He clenched both fists on his knees and tried to breathe normally. Black must have seen through his efforts, because he granted him a superior smile and leaned in.

_How could no one notice?_

Now Sirius' nose was slightly touching Remus' ear, and that sent shivers down his spine. He almost wished for that mouth to...

-Later – the raven haired boy breathed into his ear, and then sat back and joined the loud conversation.

Lupin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in and closed his eyes.

When he forced himself to come back to reality and put a strained smile on his face, he caught Mia watching him intensely from across the table.

_Does she…?_

But before he could even blink, she turned her attention towards Lily bickering with James which always provided great amusement for anyone, who happened to be present at the time.

The feast went almost smoothly from then on.

Almost.

That hand sliding occasionally up and down Remus' leg was a bit distracting.

_Breathe!_


	4. A Night in the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life is keeping me very busy, but I'm posting another piece at last! Still no beta, so let me know if you find any annoying mistakes.   
> Enjoy!

Remus Lupin hated those few nights before the Full Moon. He couldn’t sleep at all, consumed with anxiety and fear for his reckless friends. So every now and then the boy would sneak out of their bedroom and wander through empty corridors… straight to the kitchen.  
It was always busy, and the house elves were delighted to bring him as much chocolate as he could possibly eat and not get sick.

The blonde took Marauders’ Map from James’ night stand and after examining it thoughtfully, went out of the Common Room. He was lucky not having to hide or use hidden passages on his way.  
He tickled the pear on the painting, which giggled and transformed into a door knob.   
Lupin got inside and a happy noise that greeted him, instantly made him feel better.

-Mr Lupin, sir! What can Kooky do for Mr Lupin tonight, sir? – a familiar voice asked.  
-Hello Kooky, just a bar of chocolate, please – murmured Remus and sat down on a chair that another elf brought him.  
-Certainly Mr. Lupin, sir! – screeched Kooky, obviously delighted to be able to help him.

A minute later, the eager elf placed in front of him not one, but several different chocolate bars.  
-Kooky couldn’t choose which flavour Mr. Lupin would want tonight best, so Kooky did bring one of each, Mr. Lupin, sir!  
Remus tried to smile, despite his somber mood, but he must have made a poor job out of it, since Kooky’s smile faltered a bit.

-Did Kooky do something wrong Mr. Lupin, sir? – he asked tearfully grabbing his big ears.  
-Not at all. Thank you Kooky, I’m sure the chocolate will help me feel better – He assured quickly, feeling slightly guilty.  
The elf’s face brighetned immediately.  
-Kooky is going back to work, but if Mr. Lupin needs anything else, please call Kooky’s name Mr. Lupin, sir! – and he disappeared behind numerous elf-occupied kitchen counters.

Remus started chewing on the first bar when another, quite unexpected mocking voice startled him and he almost choked.  
-Aww, how sweet of you Mr. Lupin, sir!   
The boy turned around on his seat and was greeted by a friendly face.  
-Wormtail! – gasped Remus – You’re going to give me a bloody heart attack!  
-Sorry – he said simply and sat down next to him. – Hey, Heeky! Do you by any chance have some left-over pudding? It was heavenly!  
-Heeky will bring some right away, sir! – beamed a big-eyed elf.

Lupin continued eating in silence while Peter loudly complimented the pudding.  
He waited for his friend to speak. Lupin wasn’t stupid, he knew there was something he wanted to discuss.

-So Moony… - started Wormtail nervously poking the remaining pudding with his spoon. – What exactly is going on between you and Padfoot?  
Lupin closed his eyes with a sigh. He should have seen it coming. Of course someone would finally notice that something was different between them.  
-I mean, i-it’s not like I’m against it, whatever _„it”_ is, but James and I were talking the other day, and…

Remus almost groaned.   
-There is nothing going on. – He stated firmly. – We’re just… fooling around, I guess. – he kept his gaze on his half-eaten bar.

-And now I feel officialy offended.  
The two boys jumped slightly in their seats, when two other heads appeared in front of them in mid-air.  
-Merlin, you should’ve given us a warning or something – muttered Peter  
-There was no way we would let you get Moony all to yourself! – James leaned on the counter with a huge smile on his face.  
-Yeah, you’ll have to share, mate. – Sirius ruffled Lupin’s hair and looked down on him with an unreadable look on his face. – Although I’m not so sure if I should be talking to him, since there is nothing going on between us, but obviously there is something going on between _you_.  
-What, are you jealous of Wormtail?   
When Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and didn’t answer, James and Peter laughed.  
-Oh Merlin, how sweet! – James almost cried  
-Shut up – Black pouted.

Lupin rolled his eyes. Was it too much to wish for a quiet night alone?

-You’re worried about your „furry little problem”, aren’t you? – asked Peter when they stopped laughing.  
Immediately the mood changed. Remus felt his fists clench anxiously and nodded.  
-Don’t worry Moony, we’ll be there with you the whole time, as always – James put his arm around Remus and gave him a big smile.

-That’s what scares me the most… - murmured Lupin in a low voice, that no-one heard.


	5. Hospital Wing Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> *English is not my native language.*  
> *Unbeta'd.*  
> Enjoy!

Remus opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the bright light.

He tried turning his head to look around and hissed when he felt a jolt of pain radiating from his neck. As he regained full consciousness, he immediately wished he hadn’t.

Everything hurt.

The familiar post-full moon, debilitating pain was present in every fibre of his being.

Even wiggling his toes sent waves of nausea throughout his body.

Lupin forced himself to stay still in bed, but when he felt another body shift next to him, he turned slightly to the left (which certainly didn’t help) and came face to face with Sirius.

The boy was sitting on a simple stool and had his head laying on the sheets, almost touching Remus’ shoulder.   
His back was bent in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, but Sirius possessed the ability to fall asleep literally everywhere.

Black’s breath was tickling the skin of Lupin’s arm but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.  
In an odd sense, it was quite comforting.

Remus sighed.

-Oh, you’re awake?

The boy quickly found out, that smiling was painful as well.

-Why aren’t you at class, Jamie? – he whispered and winced hearing his own voice.

Potter appeared in his line of vision.

-Merlin’s beard… I will pretend I haven’t heard that Mr. Prefect – his lips formed a small, sad smile as he approached the right side of the hospital bed and gently touched Remus’ cheek with the palm of his hand.

-How are you feeling?

-Like crap – admitted Lupin without hesitation and it startled a quiet laugh out of his friend.

He let himself close his eyes and enjoy the delicate touches on his temple, forehead, neck… 

-You got in a fight with Padfoot tonight.

Remus opened his eyes, heart aching with guilt.

-Did I…? – he glanced nervously at Black’s sleeping form. 

-I think you got it worse, actually – James grabbed his chin again and looked him in the eye. – He gave you the pretty gash that you’ll find on your thigh. Don’t tell him I told you, but he cried himself to sleep because of that – he smirked, stroking Lupin’s cheek soothingly.

- _Oh_...

-Exactly.

Remus didn’t want to think about that for the time being, so he looked around the space between the folding screens blocking his bed from the other patients' view and…

-Is that Peter? – he squinted trying to see more clearly the blonde head at the foot of the bed. – ...Why are you all here? 

-You shouldn’t be surprised –said James with a slightly hurt expression. – The three of us are going to stay with you no matter what.  
He looked as if he wanted to say more, but refrained.

Remus desperately and selfishly wanted to believe his words. At least at that moment.

-I should probably head to the kitchen and bring some food – James straightened his posture and retreated his hand.

The loss of contact made Lupin suddenly feel much colder.

-When these two bottomless stomachs wake up, they might actually try to eat us – he winked. – Try to rest some more, Moony.

When James left, Remus forced his aching fingers to take a light hold of Sirius’ hair. The movement hurt like a bitch but mentally, the boy felt much better.

He petted the soft curls in a languid pace and let his thoughts wander.

- _Mmm_ , a little to the left, darling.

Remus froze immediately.

-Sorry Pads, I didn’t mean to wake you.

Sirius didn’t look up or comment (Which was surprising, really. He never knew when to shut up.), but moved closer and laid his right cheek on Lupin’s arm.

They stayed silent, comfortable just sharing warmth, until Remus felt tears sliding down his arm.

-Sirius… - he brushed Padfoot’s hair to the side with his fingers, so he could look his friend in the eye. 

-I’m sorry Moony, I’m so, so, _so sorry_

Remus frowned slightly. It wasn’t as if it was the first or the last transformation, surely a mere fight during full moon wasn’t enough to warrant Black’s nervous breakdown… or was there … something else …?

-What are you t-…?

Whatever may have come from Remus’ mouth was promptly silenced by a pair of warm lips.

Lupin’s brain shut down at that exact moment. He couldn’t think. 

The kiss (Merlin’s beard… they _kissed!_ ) wasn’t either long or sensual but even after they parted, Sirius was looking at him with such tenderness, their noses touching ever so slightly… 

 

-So, what’s up?

-Prongs! Bloody hell! Where did you come from? – cried Sirius, leaning away momentarily while an almost invisible blush coloured his face.   
Remus stayed silent, lest he let out a complaint at the loss of contact. James would tease them endlessly!  
-Merlin, Pads. Shut up, will you? Wormtail is sleeping. – James plopped down across Sirius. – I got us food but don’t tell Madame Pomfrey.

He procured a spoon (from where, Remus didn’t want to know) and a bowl of something looking suspiciously like…

-Really? Pudding? – Lupin couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. – And here I thought you would actually bring real food.

-Pudding is food – Potter shrugged. – Want some? –He held out a spoonful in front of the injured boy.

It felt both incredibly awkward and intimate to be fed by James but Remus quickly dismissed the thought. He was far too tired and sore to be able to hold anything in his own hands. Besides, he was hungry.

-What about Peter? – he mumbled after swallowing.

-I’ve got his favourite crackers for him, so don’t worry about that. Eat. – James watched Remus lick the spoon with an unreadable expression.

Sirius’ cheeks were still slightly pink as he watched the proceedings. He fidgeted on the bed.

-All right then, give me that – Sirius grabbed the spoon from James’ hand. – Open wide, Moony dear.

James wiggled his brows suggestively.

-You really like putting _things_ in people’s mouths, don’t you, Pads?

Remus ate ignoring their bickering. It was rather ridiculous, to be honest but… nice. It was nice to have someone (or someones) to deem him important enough to want to take care of him.

Really nice.

Remus sighed.

.

They hadn’t known and couldn’t see, from their seats, that Peter wasn’t actually asleep.

The shorter boy stayed still, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Not for the first time he devoutly wished he had more self-confidence to provide a little more support.

He stayed vigilant the whole time since Madam Pomfrey patched Remus up and left, long after Sirius cried himself to sleep. He waited for James’ breath to deepen and only then did he gather all of his Gryffindor courage to move from his place on the floor and approach Moony.

He watched the sleepy boy with sadness in his eyes, stroke Remus’ scars visible on his face and neck for a little while and returned to his seat on the floor.

He envied his friends the strong bond that seemed to bind them together, leaving him in the margin, feeling like an outsider. Inadequate. Not needed. 

He knew he wasn’t as handsome as Sirius, as athletic as James, or as smart as Remus. He was well aware of that. And he was glad that these wonderful people let him hang around and participate in pranks and mischief in spite of all that, but still… he craved something more than mere tolerance and inclusion. He wanted to be depended on, to be important.

Slowly the last remnants of the warm flame that was protecting his heart from feeling hurt and left out… diminished, leaving him freezing inside.

Peter listened to the hushed conversation for a while before he drifted to sleep for real on the cold, uncomfortable floor.


End file.
